First KISS
by Anna de Usui
Summary: En una noche de lluvia, sientes solo el puede consolarte. ¿Sera que podra hacerlo?ANNA X HORO HORO ONE SHOTCOMPLETE


**+First KISS+**

**Eres niña**

**Muy niña aun**

**Temes**

**Temes a aquella tormenta**

**Aquella que funde el firmamento azul**

**Cubres tus oidos con tus manos**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Escondes tu cabeza entre tus piernas**

**Sientes temblar**

**Estremecerte de frio**

**Como tambien de miedo**

**Truenos funden tus oidos**

**Tus oidos de adolescente**

**A decir verdad,de quinciañera**

**Ya tienes 15 años**

**Has crecido**

**No eres una tonta bebe**

**Aun asi,te sientes como tal**

**Al temer de esa manera**

**Bajo un arbol te encuentras**

**Empapada por una lluvia que no cesa**

**Deseas que llegue a su fin**

**Que puedas ya marcharte a casa**

**Te sientes sola**

**Desprotejida,vulnerable**

**Abres tus ojos**

**Pareces sentir que ya no temes**

**Dejas de refugiarte entre tus piernas**

**Volteas**

**Alli lo ves**

**De pie,detrás de ti**

**Te sonrie dulce**

**Acomodas un poco la chaqueta sobre ti**

**Aquella que el te ha dado**

**Sientes calor**

**El frio se desvanece de ti**

**Toma asiento a tu lado**

**Te mira dulce**

**-Que haces aquí?-intenta te sientas a gusto-Ya deberias estar en casa...-parece reprocharte**

**-Perdona...-sientes susurras**

**-No te disculpes conmigo...-niega con su cabeza-Sabes que Yoh aguarda por ti...-**

**-Si...lo se...-sientes tu propia tristeza**

**Bajas la mirada**

**Ya no lo toleras**

**No quieres se preocupe por ti**

**Quieres sonreirle**

**Hacerle ver te sientes feliz**

**Mas no puedes**

**Eres cobarde**

**Te toma de las manos**

**Te vuelves hacia el**

**Te aferra a su pecho**

**Te funde en un abrazo**

**Te deshaces entre sus brazos**

**Te sientes mas que a gusto a su lado**

**Ya que el...**

**Es quien realmente vale para ti**

**Aquel que lo es todo para ti**

**Aferras tus manos a su espalda**

**Le desgarras la piel**

**Lloras**

**Lloras con desesperacion**

**Tus lagrimas humedecen su pecho**

**Aquel que te hace sentir segura**

**Sientes sus brazos cada vez mas lejos**

**Se le es dificil retenerte**

**Ya que tiemblas**

**Tiemblas desesperada**

**Como si no hubiese un mañana...**

**Como si ya nada valiera la pena...**

**Como si ya no fuese real...**

**Para ti...**

**Para tu corazon...**

**Para tus sentimientos...**

**Logra acogerte**

**Por fin lo hace**

**-Que sucede?-lo sientes triste-Por que estas temblando?-te añade**

**-Perdoname,Horo Horo...-sientes tu propio susurro-Perdoname...por favor!-le añades a gritos de llanto**

**-Anna...-tu nombre se escapa de sus labios triste**

**Te separas de su cuerpo**

**Sabes que se siente dolido**

**Mas ya no lo quieres asi**

**No quieres se sienta asi**

**Lo miras triste**

**Fundida en lagrimas de cristal**

**Jamas te habias sentido asi**

**Tan triste...**

**Tan desolada...**

**Tan vacia...**

**Sus ojos te miran calidos**

**Como si no hubiese un mañana por vivir**

**Te sientes a gusto**

**En lo profundo de ti,lo haces**

**Te seca las lagrimas**

**Te sonrojas tierna**

**-Horo Horo...-su nombre danza entre tus labios**

**-Ya no llores,por favor...-sus tontas palabras te conmueven-Me hieres...-**

**-Pero...es que yo...-le apartas la mirada,no puedes serle sincera**

**-Por favor,Anna...-te coge del rostro-Dejame hacer algo por ti...-te vuelve hacia el**

**-Eh...?-**

**Se aleja lento de su lado**

**Se halla frente a tus ojos**

**Tu cuerpo,tu rostro...**

**Sientes soñar**

**No quieres que este momento termine**

**Deseas la lluvia no cese**

**Quieres seguir temiendo**

**Para que el te consuele**

**Lo quieres asi**

**Jamas lo has sentido diferente**

**Quieres sentirte segura junto a el**

**Resguardada en sus brazos**

**Acogida en su pecho**

**Ya que lo quieres**

**Lo amas**

**Realmente lo amas**

**Te coge de las caderas**

**Apega tu cuerpo al suyo**

**Sus manos yacen en tu rostro**

**Te mira dulce**

**Sabes que pretende algo contigo**

**Mas no lo impides**

**No te resistes**

**No a Usui,Horo Horo**

**Le correspondes**

**Lo miras tierna**

**Acerca tu rostro al suyo**

**Sus labios saborean tu mejilla**

**Te besa la mejilla**

**Frunces los labios**

**Te sientes feliz**

**Mas que feliz**

**Aparta sus labios de tu fina piel**

**Te mira triste**

**Parece apenarse**

**Arqueas una ceja**

**No sabes por que se apena**

**Tu confias en el**

**El confia en ti**

**Son amigos**

**Posas tus manos sobre su rostro**

**Te acercas a sus labios**

**Dejas los tuyos rozar los suyos lentamente**

**Sientes el exquisito sabor de sus labios sobre los tuyos**

**Dejas de aventurarte ante tal sensacion**

**Ni llegas a mirarlo una vez mas**

**Te coge del rostro**

**Te acerca a sus labisos**

**Te lo roba**

**Te roba un beso**

**Tu primer beso**

**Respondes**

**Te rindes ante tal sensacion**

**Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos**

**Sientes soñar**

**No quieres despertar**

**Mas sabes que es real**

**Ese beso es real**

**Tu primer beso es real**

**Sabes que el te esta besando**

**Lo sientes**

**Lo sientes en tus labios**

**Quiebra ese beso**

**Te mira dulce**

**Le correspondes**

**Por primera vez,lo haces**

**Lo haces sinceramente**

**Te aferras a su pecho**

**Te acoge en sus brazos**

**Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro**

**-Muchas gracias,Horo Horo...-te sientes toda una enamorada**

**-Eh...?-**

**-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado en estos momentos...-te sientes mas que niña**

**-No me agradezcas...-sus manos acarician tu cabello-Despues de todo...yo siempre estare a tu lado...-te sonrie tierno**

**Sonries**

**Confias en sus palabras**

**En sus sentimientos**

**En Horo Horo**

**Te recuestas junto a el en el cesped**

**Aun te aferra a su pecho**

**Como si no quisiese dejarte ir**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Una tierna sonrisa inunda tu rostro**

**Pareces dormir**

**El firmamento azul se ilumina**

**Deja de llover**

**Sin embargo,el continua consolandote**

**No se marcha de tu lado**

**Jamas lo hare**

**+THE END+**


End file.
